New Perspective
by FragileYetEerie
Summary: Ciel's never been interested in any girl. Why? How could he know. He could just suspect. And when suddenly it's him chasing somebody, not the other way around, things might get a little confusing for him. Sebastian x Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**New Perspective:  
**

* * *

_Hey, hey (: soo, I really wanted to write some story for Kuroshitsuji and now, here it is. The first chapter.  
_

_Rated M for later chapters. _

_If there are any questions, ask. If there are suggestions, tell me, or if you want to criticise me, do. And on the offchance that you like it, have fun reading and please review, so I know what I can do better and I keep on writing. (: _

_And don't worry, Sebastian will appear soon. :3_

* * *

_I oh-so sadly do not own Black Butler. Even though, I'd really like that.  
_

* * *

"What the hell?! No way you actually did that,you're such a fucking idiot,Alois!" a high pitched, rather panicking voice raised while looking at the bright screen.  
The small blunette was about to freak out, burying his face in his hands in despair.  
"Oh come on now, stop being so stuffy all the time. Pull the stick out of your ass. Don't you worry, this'll work for sure and then you won't even know how to thank me, babe," the blond smiled, amused to see how Ciel would always freak out when embarrassed,whilst usually being of a calm nature and really mature.  
A slight blush was visible Ciel's face as he began defending himself,still shocked at what Alois had done. "Just because I don't act like some fucking bitch.. There's nothing wrong with being not like you at all." He pouted, genuinely embarrassed.

"Damn, you're 19 and you haven't ever had a girlfriend, don't you even notice,there's something very wrong with you, come on now,it's either you accepting this or me dragging you to some psycho doctor or shit."  
Ciel felt a little offended by the blond's harsh,yet scarily true words. He was nineteen and had, in fact, never been interested in anybody. Any girl, that is. And as it appeared, Alois, his best friend, had a bigger problem with that than he himself. The younger of the two sighed in defeat, not wanting to discuss the matter.  
"Well, okay,okay. But I hope for your own good, that I won't be meeting an ugly fat bitch at some idiotic, overly romantic date, you understand? I do have expectations," he announced,giving himself a mental high five for having found the 'I have expectations' excuse.

He had high expectations for real, not to question that, but this was simple and Ciel knew it already, he was just not able to fully give into the idea and finally accept it.

He wasn't interested in women. None. He just couldn't find anything appealing about them and he knew it wasn't normal, but then again, maybe Alois had been right and Ciel was somewhat of a freak,given that the other teenagers would always just be chasing women, like dogs, making idiots out of themselves. But there was no way the idea of Alois would work, and Ciel had been raised way too conservative for doing such things. His parent's had always told him to not hang out with Alois, afraid at the thought of Ciel becoming like him. Now that he eventually moved into his own apartment, living just a few houses away from him, they would always go to town together, or just hang out, doing silly things. Alois was the main reason for Ciel to not be completely antisocial and negative thinking. They both knew that and, even if he would never admit to it, some of Alois' strange plans were actually quite funny.

Yet, this one wasn't. The whole thing would end up as a complete mess, with some terrifying girl becoming Ciel's stalker or something of that kind.

But too late, he had already complied.  
Once again, his eyes darted to the screen of his expensive laptop, the one his parents had bought him, showing a dating site that Alois had decided to use for finding him the 'perfect partner for your life' . The profile showed a picture of Ciel when younger, one he still regretted having ever taken. For it had been taken on a party, when he was wearing a costume, making him look like some European earl from the 18th century or something. Obviously, Alois had picked it out. He thought it was cute and if he said so, Ciel'd better just accept it. Even though he actually wasn't that kind of person, Ciel knew better than to argue with his friend.

But it wasn't only his costume that made his profile look like the one of a pathetic freak. 'My feelings might be hard to understand sometimes, but other things of mine are hard, as well.' Was the description of himself, the one his profile showed. This was way too much, it took the boy a few seconds to decide how to react. Either punching Alois or just laughing out loud at the other's dumbness. He ended up reacting with an awkward mixture of both, which could only be described as the crippled try of punching somebody, but instead bursting out into laughter after the first, way too soft punch, then curling up and hitting the head at the plastic frame of a laptop. A smile was still visible on the boy's face, though.

"What the fuck man, you high?!" Alois questioned, having a hard time speaking while being busy laughing at his friend's behavior. "I wish I was high.", he sighed exaggeratedly ,then continued. " 'It's hard to understand my feelings and other things of mine are hard as well?!' I mean,come on. that's idiotic,even for you."  
Slowly calming down again, the blond began explaining the main points concerning his theory. "No,no. Fuck, just imagine. Some hot chick searches for love; sexy and looking for love on the internet, that's common these days. Then she sees your freakin' cute picture and is like 'I love this guy' and then, before she starts thinking about you as some softy, she reads this and totally falls for you! And then you can baaaaang her. C'mon that's a genius plan, isn't it?" Giving him a big smile, that seemed way to innocent for such a twisted, sick mind, he playfully arched his eyebrows. Ciel cringed at the pure thought of this,his head instantly making up a picture of the whole scene. He shook slightly.

"Oh yeah, truly a genius plan. But do as you please, it won't change anything at all, I mean c'mon, as if somebody would care about such a dating website profile anyway. " He tried again.  
"You're gonna get some bitches, you're gonna get some bitches !" The blond cheerfully sang, throwing his arms into the air. "And it is gonna then my pretty little baby will grow up and bang sluts! I'm so so proud of you, son!"  
'Fucking idiotic sex addict,' said 'son' mentally cursed Alois. Yet, that was what made him his best friend. Not the sex addict thing, but the fact that he was idiotic, somewhat childish, reliable and sensitive if he had to be, which wasn't that often, anyway. Nevertheless, to Ciel he was a true friend. One of the few Ciel had. Not that others didn't like him, he simply didn't like the others, they were idiots as well, yet in a different, in the negative way.  
"Can we please talk about something else than me fucking sluts?" Ciel asked with exaggerated despair and somewhat shyly. Even though he was talking to his best friend, he noticeably lowered his voice at the last two words, a blush on his cheeks once again.  
"Okay, we're going!" the blond happily exclaimed.  
"Where?"  
"Shopping."  
"Oh, god." Ciel didn't like shopping a bit. He never had.  
Yawning, he put his laptop on his bed next to him and then tiredly stood up. "Yay,here we go," he sarcastically spoke, throwing his arms into the air with not much enthusiasm.  
"Wohoo! ", Alois joined him, but honestly happy about it.

Dragging Ciel by his wrists, he then hurried trough the door, letting the other grab his keys first.  
As the two males hurried trough the crowded streets in order to arrive at the subway in time to get their bus, they earned some strange looks from nameless people that passed by. They were running like two lunatics escaping from an asylum, after all.

By the time they finally sat down in the uncomfortable, old train chairs, they were breathing heavily, exhausted because of all the running.  
Just like always. Crowded train, too much noise.  
"Damn, you know I'm not into sports." Ciel sighed over-dramatically, leaning into the seat, an exhausted expression on his face. "Stop complaining, at least we made it in time," Alois declared, smile on his face again.  
"But I don't want to go shopping, what do you search for, anyway?" Ciel whined, leaning his head on one hand and rolling a single orb to look out of the window. Wearing an eyepatch would always cause others to stare at him, yet, he preferred them staring at a piece of clothing instead of his actual eye. Hiding it, to him, appeared to the only solution. For he didn't care about others at all, but he did care about his image.  
"Uhm well, what a good question," Alois chuckled. Ciel knew that he actually just wanted to go there so he could get into the pants of some girl who didn't know better or didn't mind being used. Just as he was about to make a comment, a loud, annoying noise caught his attention.

Out of habit, he grabbed the phone from his pocket, holding it in his hand but hesitating shortly before answering.  
"I don't know that number," he thought loudly. At this, Alois reacted.  
"That's for me!" He almost literally jumped on Ciel's crotch, stealing the cell phone from his hands and answering the call.  
"What the fuck, get off me!" Ciel pushed him onto his own seat again, wondering what this was all about.  
"Yeah, that's my friend here! .. Okay, yeah, he'd love that. Of course, 19 o'clock's perfect! He'll be there."  
Said blunette could do nothing but listen to the conversation, partly at least, and watch the overjoyed blond smirking into the phone as he kept answering the unknown person's questions.  
'Who the fuck is that he's talking to?!' Patience wasn't necessarily one of Ciel's strengths. He tapped his fingers onto the cold surface of the window while trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
Alois hung up.  
"Now we do have a reason for shopping!"  
"Namely?!" , Ciel questioned.  
"Guess what?!"  
Ciel rose one of his eyebrows.  
A big winner smile on his face, Alois cheered," You got a date! One of the girls from the website wants to meet you."  
"Oh, seriously?" the smaller of the two, Ciel, questioned, more to confirm he wasn't just having a nightmare, than out of interest.  
Then, there was the familiar look of disinterest and annoyance on his face again. Noticing that much, Alois tried to convince him of the idea. "Come on,this is going to be fun! And now, get up; we're here,gotta get out buying you nice clothes, you don't want to look like that when meeting her." He narrowed his eyes arrogantly, making Ciel instantly look down at himself and then think about some insult to retort.

"Just joking, you're sexy as always, come on now."  
A little embarrassed at this, the blue haired boy decided to just quietly let himself be dragged out of the train and into the crowded streets, heading for the big shopping mall, not even knowing what exactly they would be searching.

As soon as the two of them had arrived in one of the uncountable shops around, Alois instantly began searching for clothes. Appearing before Ciel with a big amount of clothes thrown over his arm. He handed them to Ciel.  
"Hurry, you got a date in two hours!" the blond chuckled when he watched the fully loaded Ciel stumble and almost fall down, his eyes widening and his jaw dripping slightly before he shouted in a rather quiet, but still screaming volume, "What? No! Two hours?!" To Ciel, the day, which had begun so cheerfully with the feeling of upcoming spring and sunshine awakening him peacefully, slowly turned into the most awful one since a long time. He had only two hours left. Not speaking out all of the complains and worries that busied him, he just got into the way too small cabin and hurried to put the clothes on. First of all,he put some light blue jeans and a green shirt, regretting the choice as soon as he looked into the small mirror, that didn't even allow a full view of himself. However, what he saw was enough for Ciel to curse something under his breath.  
"Ciiiiieeeel~," Alois sang, "let me have a look at you!"

As an answer, Ciel grumbled, " No fucking way! I'm trying on something different."  
Even though the boy didn't want to have a date, he still couldn't stand the though of not looking presentable. For that, he had too much pride.  
So next, he forced himself into another outfit, black tight jeans in combination with a white t shirt with some senseless text on it. He carefully and slowly opened the cabin door and looked out, Alois immediately noticing and starting to comment on the outfit. "Whoa, whoa. Looking good, don't you?" He smirked,"But maybe you should try another shirt, this one's a little big, not to say you're to small."  
At this, Ciel grimaced. He hated it when someone made fun of his small size. He wa really a bit annoyed by now, but being the good actor he was, he just retorted "Yeah,yeah." and went into the cabin once again, just hoping for it to be the last time he had to, for today. Looking trough the clothes that were lying on the floor, his eyes fell onto a dark blue shirt that seemed to be a small one. Pulling off the white one and then putting on the other one, he stared into the small mirror yet again. 'Got it.'

Without bothering to show Alois again, he just put off the new clothes, leaving the ones he didn't want lying on the floor and redressing into his regular outfit. A black, oversized pullover and dark jeans, combined with a pair of blue Chucks.  
After minutes of pure torture for the boy, he finally handed the clothes to the sales girl who smiled at him friendly. He hadn't even looked at the prize of the clothes, not caring about it for his parents owned one of the most famous toy companies in the country. Perhaps, in the world.  
"That's 210 dollars , " she informed him, happily. The boy wondered how one could be that happy when working in such an annoying job. Probably she was only acting happy, like the most people did. Ciel just shrugged, paying her without further thought.  
"Oh my god, how adoooooorable!" Grabbing the bag he was handed tightly, he turned his head as slowly as possible, as though following the idea of 'If you don't move, it can't see you'.  
Sadly, it wasn't that easy. As soon as the blonde saw him, her face lighted up and with a toothy grin she started running towards him, before he even had the slightest chance of running away or hiding.  
A second later, he lay on the floor, knocked down by the girl's loving embrace. "Oh god, Ciel I didn't know you were here, that must be fate! Anywhere I go, I meet you. How are you?" The talking began,even before she bothered to get off him, seemingly all too happy with the position of sitting on his crotch.  
To Ciel, thwarting fact that he met her everywhere wasn't exactly what one would call fate, rather stalking.  
"Elizabeth, would you please stand up",he whined, half because of the pain of being thrown onto the floor, half due to the fact that he just didn't want her to sit on him.

"Oh, you're so cute, but how often do I need to tell you to call me Lissy ?!" She chuckled before finally getting up, leaving the boy some space to stand up, as well. Standing next to her, he rubbed his head, looking up at the girl who had a hard crush on him since ever. "What are you doing here anyways?" she tried putting up a proper conversation again, also hoping to get some new information on her wannabe-lover.  
"Searching for clothes," he deadpanned, hoping for the conversation to end. Instead, Alois joined them, appearing from out of nowhere. "Ciel's got a date today, Lizzy! Isn't that cool?" he asked challenging, smirking at the girl who's smile faded instantly. Ciel sent him his deadliest glare ever, knowing that this would, for sure, cause him trouble.

"You. got. what?!" the shrill girly voice didn't sound happy anymore at all, green eyes narrowed at the smallest of the three. Looks were exchanged between the two boys, when Elizabeth decided that it was time to declare something; " you won't see that bitch, whoever she is. You won't go to any date!" She almost screamed, shaking her head and gesturing with her hands to show that she was honest about it.  
Before giving her the chance to get even angrier, he grabbed the bag, that had fallen down, again and pushed Alois away after giving a short ' he's just joking, we have to go' excuse, leaving the angry possessive girl alone before she would follow them.  
After a short sprint trough the mall, the two plopped down onto a metallic bench. "Damn, going shopping with you is always so much sport," the blond smiled, not even noticing that the other's face didn't seem to show that much happiness.

"What the hell did you do that for, Alois? Now I'm probably gonna get threatening calls or stuff by her, did you see the look in her face?!" he asked, somewhat annoyed, somewhat troubled.  
"Well that's exactly why. That crazy bitch's gotta notice that you don't have any interest in her and that you can have others as well," the blond answered, said answer seeming at least somewhat reasonable to the blue haired boy.  
"Well, however, I have a date in one and a half hours, we'd better hurry up."  
With that, the two males made their way home, Ciel getting ready for his date and already fearing the evening ahead of him.

However, at half past seven, he was on his way to the apartment where his date lived, hoping that Alois hadn't remembered the proper address or that the train he sat in would have a crash, so he'd have an excuse. Sadly,trains didn't seem to have crashes that often, so he just sat there, quietly, looking out of the windows into the darkness of the tunnel, wondering. Wondering why he should meet his date at home, first. Instantly, he suspected the girl to be some kind of awkward. He quietly let his mind wander off, thinking about everything but the date. At least, he tried, until a mechanical voice reminded him that he'd be there in a minute. He looked down on himself, he wore the clothes he had bought earlier, as well as a black, thin jacket. Hopefully, it would be warm enough, it was early spring, after all.

After getting out of the for some reason almost empty train, he trotted up some endlessly long stairs, looking around when he exited the subway, a wave of cold air hitting him, making him shiver before looking around, noticing he'd never been in this part of town before. Or if he had, he simply didn't remember. Nevertheless, he just took a moment and then, decided to turn right.

Walking along that street that he hoped would lead to the house he was searching for, he noticed that this actually wasn't the part of town where he would be, given that the houses here looked rather old, the walls of the buildings were painted with graffiti thoroughly and the street itself looked as though you would run into a dealer or a prostitute every few minutes. While looking around, he kicked an old cola can down the road.

And there was not a dealer, nor a prostitute, just freezing Ciel who had overestimated the temperature of not so warm spring evenings. Walking a hundred meters further, it appeared as if he had found the house he had been looking for. Remembering the house number, number 73, again; he sighed. There was no way back, he was in front of the door, not knowing what exactly would be expecting him.  
Bravely taking a few steps forward and ringing the bell, he swallowed, heart beginning to beat a little faster. He wasn't that much of a nervous person, the only things that he was a little bit insecure about were those, when it was about romantic, or even sexual stuff.

Maybe it was due to the way he had been raised, maybe it was just because of his general personality, but this kind of issues were nothing that he liked to think about, nothing to worry about for now.

Because the most important thing right now was; door had just opened.

Looking up, the small boy took a step forward to get a better view on whoever had just opened the door, a single blue orb adjusting to the darkness of the hallway, he shrieked. "What the," his high pitched voice breaking slightly at a sudden movement.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed him and, unprepared for whatever was happening, as he was, he didn't get to somehow defend himself before he was pulled into the building, stumbling and before falling down, landing in the arms of some person. Opening his eyes again, he once more cursed his eyepatch for it darkened the sight even more. He could make out the features of some guy's face, who seemed to be taller than him.

"Whoaa, you're so small. Hey, lil' boy. You're Meyrin's date, aren't you?! I arranged all of that, so I couldn't help but wait for you to arrive so I could decide if you're a good choice. But damn, look at you, you look even better than on the picture!" an overly excited, overjoyed voice squeaked, the words not seeming to stop from blurting out of his mouth and the pace of the sentence getting faster by each word.

'Damn, that's another fucking insane version of Alois', was the only thing, Ciel's mind could come up with, that moment.

"I.. need air, release me!,"he tried to push himself away from the touchy-feely blond who seemed to have inhuman strength. Or so it appeared to Ciel for he couldn't move a single centimeter. Until the blond all of a sudden let go, Ciel stumbling again as he was released from those arms.

"Ouch!" he whined, seeming almost a bit girly before he quickly tried to get all honest again, trying to regain composure.

A hand was stretched out and even though feeling the strong urge of slapping it away, Ciel just took hold of it and pulled himself up. "Sorry, sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes. I'm so sorry. By the way, my name's Finny, what's your name?" the other trailed off while excusing himself.

Resisting the urge of insulting the indeed 'clumsy' boy, Ciel just nodded before answering bluntly, "I'm Ciel."  
He already knew that he wasn't going to have further problems with Finny, but for now, he would act a little mad, just wanting to see how the blond would react.  
"I'm really, really sorry, Ciel. You see, I'm not always able to control my strength, so that kind of things happen sometimes. I'm so sorry for the bad way of saying hello!"the bigger of the two pleaded for Ciel to forgive him. Ciel's thoughts were confirmed with that, he now knew that the blond was, indeed, the kind of person to worry about others a lot. It was then, that Ciel decided, that Finny was actually pretty friendly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay," Ciel assured him, a little amused at the other's panic.

"You don't know how glad I am about that. By the way, we should maybe go upwards, the light in here isn't working, again. One of our flatmates is trying to fix it at the moment, so, you see, it's not like we do not have any light here all the time."

Again, Ciel's hand was grabbed and he was dragged up some stairs, stumbling a few times and meanwhile, wondering why he would always be the one who was dragged everywhere. Why was everybody around him that clingy, anyway?

The closer they got to the upper floor, the more was to be seen, big windows letting some light fall in and allowing Ciel to get a better view onto his surroundings. Finny was, indeed, a blond, blue eyes boy, just as he had made out by his features already and the building was, indeed, an old one, yet it didn't look nearly as bad as Ciel would have expected it to from outside.

The door to the flat, where Ciel assumed three people to live by now, was left open and he could look inside a small, but clean and perfectly arranged room. Probably one out of the three or more, there was a cleaning freak, it was hard to believe, that in such a flat, everybody would always keep this tidiness up. Or maybe the earlier mentioned 'Meyrin' had just done that because they got some visitor, namely, Ciel. A girl's date.  
The whole thing still appeared to be awkward as hell to the young boy and he just didn't seem to get used to the idea that easily.

"Meyrin, see who I found here!" Finny exclaimed, voice loud and happy, letting go of Ciel's hand but wanting him to follow, though.

Ciel took a breath in. Now he would meet his 'date' and judging by the whole scene, the chance of her being insane was rather high. At least, the evening probably wouldn't get too boring.

The sudden feeling of annoyance and anger appeared in him and he knew, he had a date with a woman. He didn't want to, but he had. And the worst of all was, that it was, in fact, his fault. For he hadn't told Alois he wasn't into that kind of things. He hadn't said anything. And he had come here despite he knew that he would regret it. Definitely his own fault. And there was nothing to do about it now. For, now he was here.  
So he just put on a fake smile and went through the hallway.

After walking into the big room which seemed to be the kitchen-slash-living room, he looked around. The room consisted of some dark wooden furniture, yellowish walls and a linoleum flooring. All neat, all clean. Again. And empty. There was no Meyrin in here, so he just quietly sat down on a comfortable, black chair. Before Finny did the same, he, for once quietly, walked over to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of champagne and putting it on the desk in front of Ciel, along with three glasses.

Seeing as there were more than just a few bottles of alcohol to see in there, Ciel now knew why exactly Finny seemed to be that open minded when talking to some stranger. Thinking about it now, Ciel remembered that even his breathing smelled a little like alcohol. He mentally cursed, not even knowing whether Alois or himself, for being here.

The noise of something or rather someone falling down, ripped him out of his thoughts and the boy turned his head towards another door, which opened and then, some person falling down, stumbling over her own feet, fell to the ground.

The young, red haired girl laying there, seemed to be Meyrin, Ciel's date.  
Red ponytrails shook slightly and her head raised, big glasses hiding the girls' eyes. And Ciel already knew, that, as expected, he would surely not fall for this clumsy girl. Not because she was clumsy but simply because he already knew, this would get a hard evening.

Seeing as the girl's face was getting redder and redder, a smirk appeared on his lips and he decided, it was now time to start talking. "Hey there, are you okay?" he tried, having a hard time hiding his amusement.

"I-I-I.. Uhm, I'm mmh.." the red haired girl stuttered awkwardly, not able to build a straight sentence, even more blood rushing into her face.

Finny, who was watching the whole scenario, while pouring champagne into the glasses, then decided to interrupt the two, starting to speak for the girl. "That's Meyrin and she's pleased to meet you. She's a bit shy, so talking could be a bit of a problem until she drank enough."

'Oh, great. Yeah, not that there are any strange, insane, or socially awkward people searching for love on the internet. Ciel wondered if he was that freaky, as well. Yet, he decided to not say anything, quietly staring at the two, arching an eyebrow and wondering if there were any cameras hidden in the flat. Probably.  
For he seriously doubted that someone who wouldn't be able to talk to strangers at all, would call somebody with the description, that was to be seen on Ciel's website. Then again, still waters run deep, don't they?

Nevertheless, Ciel didn't have any intention of knowing further details of that woman's sex life or whatsoever.  
Deciding that it was the best thing that could be done right now, he grabbed his glass of champagne and at one swallow, emptied it. He didn't drink usually. He never had. But this situation required it. He still felt the bubbles of the 'women's drink' in his throat, the bitter taste of alcohol hidden behind lots of sugar and strawberry flavour, this was definitely something he would like drinking. He liked sweet things.

"What exactly is going on here?" A deep, male voice questioned and Ciel put the glass down and then turned around, eyes opening slightly at what, who he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

_Peace, guys. I'm sorry, I haven't updated in ages, I totally forgot about this story.  
_

_But here it is, the second chapter. Thanks to you who reviewed, favorited it, followed it and liked it, I love you for doing that. _

_If you like it or want me to update, review. :3 *evil blackmailer grin*_

_Also, keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so don't be surprised if you find mistakes, although I try to not make any, of course. :D_

* * *

Chapter 2:

_'Goddamn, fuck.' _

The small blunette hurried to sit up properly, busy enough with not falling off the chair, actually, though. Not only in shock about the sudden baritone voice interrupting them, but rather, when seeing the person, interrupting them. Not interrupting, he decided, this was not an interruption, this rather was a savior, coming to get him away from the two freaks. His savior.

He took a breath in, scanning the owner of the voice again. Never in his whole life had the boy heard a voice that suited its owner so perfectly. Smooth, yet somewhat rough. Dark, but somewhat amused. Black.

He was clad in all black, the deepest black ever. The man looked like darkness itself, but on the other hand, like the extreme opposite. Ciel was confused, indeed. All the small boy could do was stare at the man who had just entered, letting his mouth hang slightly ajar, not that he even noticed it.

Never in life had anything captured his whole interest as this man just had. And he didn't even know him, nor did he know why it seemed as if he had to stare into these fuchsia orbs that glittered with some sternness, but amusement at the same time. Red. Red eyes. '_How the hell can he have red eyes? Nobody has fucking red eyes!'_

But indeed, the man whose name Ciel didn't even know had red eyes. On top of all, they were fixed straightly on him. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up by the second, still unable to look away. It was like one of those movie moments when the girl first met the boy, time halting for a few moments. '_Oh fuck, shut up. You're thinking nonsense. You're not a girl.'  
_

Nevertheless, after a few seconds, the other two began to babble, interrupting the moment Ciel and the man had just shared and finally, Ciel was able to tear his gaze away from him. He looked on the floor, shyly. He was never shy and right now, he himself officially didn't understand anything anymore. It wasn't only his body, but also his mind who wanted to mess with him, it appeared. And he could do nothing but accept it.

"Seebastian, look, this is Ciel and he's Meyrin's date, isn't he super cute. They should marry, don't you think, just imagine what their children would look like. Ohh, god," Finny cheered, sounding a little bit like Elizabeth, Ciel noticed. A shiver ran down his spine. Elizabeth, Meyrin, children; he shuddered. He didn't like the thought at all.

Meyrin did nothing to answer Sebastian but blushed even more, her skin almost the shade of her hair by now.

Not that Ciel cared about any of the two right now, he was to busy with breathing and doing nothing silly. _Sebastian._ So that was his name. If someone would have asked him before, he wouldn't have had any idea how somebody as beautiful as him could be named. But now, it seemed perfectly reasonable. _Sebastian._ He kept on repeating the name in his mind.

"Certainly. And you're sure you're behaving normally? You don't want to scare our guest away, do you?"

'_That voice, again.'_ Ciel couldn't help but smile at the way Sebastian treated the two as though he was their father.

When Ciel looked up, he could see that Sebastian had turned towards him. His heart beating furiously and his breathing unstable, he tried to not show any signs of his nervousness. _'Act casual. Don't be stupid.'_

"So I assume you're Meyrin's future husband? Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian."  
Ciel's pretended coolness disappeared rapidly. _'What? No. He can't think that I actually.." _

"No!" the boy half-screamed, as though he had just been accused of murdering someone or robbing a bank. His eyes widened in shock. _'Damn, you did just do something stupid.'_ An amused brow raised in Sebastian's face, only adding to the boy's obvious discomfort. A smirk was displayed on Sebastian's face. '_Damn, no! What to say now? Oh god, look at that fucking face, how can it even be that flawless?'_ Sebastian looked at him questioningly. _'Okay, Ciel. You can still make a good first impression on him if you don't fuck up now,'_ the boy assured himself.

"No, I mean.. No I'm not her.. husband.. Children," at the end of the sentence, he trailed off, too busy staring at that perfect face again. A strong jaw line, thin lips, a half smirk, a thin nose and on top of all, red eyes that pierced right though Ciel's. Mixed together, all of these things meant perfection. Perfection, in other words; Sebastian.

And said vision of perfection was currently looking at him, questioning and amused expression on his beautiful features. _'Great, now he thinks that I'm just like the other two lunatics here. Maybe, considering my own behavior, I am.' _

"Well, I see." Sebastian smiled at him. "However, see you around soon, Ciel. Or shall I call you Meyrin's future husband? Whatever, I gotta keep going, bye."

Before Ciel even had the chance to protest, the door was slammed shut and Sebastian had disappeared. Just like that. Poof, away.  
A thousand of questions came into Ciel's mind, like where Sebastian had to go, to a girlfriend, a boyfriend, whatever? And why had he still called him Meyrin's future husband? And why did he say 'see you around'?

But most of all; why did Ciel even care about all of that?

He knew he did, he definitely did. And that was all he could say for now. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Uhm Ciel, are you okay?" Finny asked, sounding geniunly worried, but as it appeared he tended to overexaggarate feelings, so this was nothing special. However, he still managed to get Ciel of his trance-like staring at the door. He had done that for a few minutes already without he himself even noticing it.

He sighed, the adrenaline rush he had felt minutes ago starting to ebb away, his mind starting to get clear again. _'What the hell has just happened?'_

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit tired, I guess, I think I'll-.." He stopped in the middle of the sentence, an idea occuring in his head. Why not ask them about Sebastian? He didn't understand why, but it just felt like he needed to know everything about this guy. Of course, it would have been better hearing it from him himself, but right now, Ciel just yearned for any kind of information concerning Sebastian.

"Where did he go?" When he actually asked, the question sounded a bit awkward, though. Or at least, not as casual as he had wanted it to. But the other two didn't seem to notice, Meyrin not reacting to anything anyways and Finny just smiling brightly.

"Well, you know, Sebastian works as a bartender on the weekends, but he's late already, I don't know why he even came here, actually he doesn't, you know?" _'A bartender. Where? I need to ask, but right now, that would be weird, damn.' _The boy bit his lip slightly, then releasing it again and answering, " Oh okay. Is he even old enough to serve alcohol legally?" Of course he was._ 'Dumb question, this was both logical and visible, however, how exactly could he be?' _

"Oh, yeah, he's 22. So he can." Finny smiled. So did Ciel. He would have thought that he was a bit older already, actually. He didn't know why, but the pure fact of him not being so much older than Ciel made him happy. It was not like he had any further thoughts, certainly. _'Oh come on, not even in my dreams would he care for me.'_

Ciel took a breath out, a realisation hitting him. It had been only a few minutes, a few words, a few looks from Sebastian and a smirk. And there he was already, figuring out how likely it was for Sebastian to care for him.  
_'This must be a joke, it is simply ridiculous, I am being ridiculous. There's no way I'm falling for Sebastian. Him. A man; or anybody, for that matter. I'm me.'_

At the end all of those arguments lead to the same outcome; the picture of Sebastian buried deep within Ciel's brain, heart, or whatever. It was like a headache, just a nice one. And one he would most certainly not be able to get rid of with aspirin. No, this was far more complicated. And he knew it.

Pouring himself another glass of champagne without even asking, he emptied it, again, in one swallow. Another two followed. Although, he assumed, right now, vodka or something like that would have been a lot better. But he could only assume, for he didn't drink usually. He tasted the overly sweet fluid once again, but he didn't mind at all. Once he got home, he would most likely eat like a ton of sweets out of frustration.

He had just embarrassed himself endlessly in front of the man he had a crush on. With that excuse, he could eat as many sweets as he wanted to.

He cleared his throat quietly, it being the only sound in the suddenly silent room, and spoke up, " Well, if you both don't mind, I'd better go home, it's getting late. It's been such a nice evening," he bluntly lied, hoping for a certain answer.

"Okay, if you have to," Finny pouted and then continued, " But you definitely have to meet again, you can call and drop by anytime you want to, yes you can. Isn't that right, Meyrin?"

The girl simply nodded and Ciel almost jumped in the air because of how happy he was right now. He could call. Or get here. Anytime. Which meant that he would maybe meet Sebastian again. Even though he knew that this was probably the worst thing that could have happened, seeing as he would surely embarrass himself even further and he was developing an unhealthy crush on somebody he barely knew, this was the best thing he could imagine right now. Besides lying in Sebastian's arms. _'Damn it, when did I become such a romantic?' _he wondered, but that thought was replaced with thoughts of meeting Sebastian again. Maybe, sometime.

He smiled and stood up, waving to the other two. "I definitely will."

* * *

On the whole way back, while walking along the cold and dark street and freezing, while sitting in the train, listening to _Fall out Boy_ and while trotting up the stairs to his and Alois' apartment, he thought of nothing but the encounter he had earlier. Not about how cold it was, not about how crowded the train was, given it was late and not about anyone who passed him by. When he got home, it was 11 PM.

Happily turning the key in the lock, he swung the door open he was greeted with the sight of Alois walking leaning onto the door frame, wearing nothing but purple boxers. For a straight guy, Alois surely had a strange taste of clothes and colors, but Ciel was one to talk. For he had just met the first person he had ever been interested in. And it was no woman. He wondered how to explain that to Alois, of rather whether I actually should or not. He shrugged it off, he'd decide later. If Alois let him.

"What are you doing there? And where are your clothes?" Ciel asked, trying hard to not sound amused, but after the evening's events and a few glasses of champagne and especially meeting Sebastian, a smile formed on his lips and he let out a soft giggle, covering his mouth with his hands a moment later. '_Oh god, I'm actually transforming into a 16 year old girl, damn,' _Ciel cursed himself, not even noticing the questioning look Alois eyed him with.

"Well, you for your part should be rather happy I decided to at least wear boxers, I might as well run around here naked. But seeing you, it seems there are far more important things to discuss. Tell me everything, right now!", Alois demanded, exited about the thought that he had actually found the right girl for Ciel. Or so he thought, judging it by Ciel's different attitude than usual and the smile that was visible on his face. His friend didn't smile too often at all, and if he did, it never looked like that. So far the blond knew, that definitely something had happened. And being of an impatient nature, the blond couldn't help but grab Ciel by his arm and dragging him over to the couch, the blunette barely refusing, knowing it would be pointless.

"God, stop harassing me, you naked pervert," Ciel tried to defend himself when being pushed onto the big leather couch. although he actually wanted to lock himself away the second he would reach the apartment, right now he was happy having Alois here and making him laugh. This way, he wouldn't have to think about his awkward actions of earlier yet.

"Fuck you, tell me or I will rape you, I'm serious!" Alois started tickling the smaller of the two, making Ciel surrender. Tears in his eyes from laughing, he smacked the blond in the chest. "Yeah, damn, if you don't ever do that again, I'll tell."

Nodding like crazy and giving him the look a child would have when getting a new toy, the blond agreed. "Okay, so you fucked her?"

"Damn, Alois, you just ruined it," Ciel gave back a bit sarcastically.

"Ruined what?" Confused light blue eyes stared at Ciel.

"The normal friendship moment," Ciel replied.

Alois laughed,"Aw, yeah. I'm sooo sorry. But seriously, did you?" Ciel rolled his eyes. He would do that a lot when talking to his best friend.

"Nope, I didn't. Nothing happened," Ciel replied calmly, making sure it didn't sound like a joke, so Alois would actually get it and stop expecting him to do that.

"Then what happened? Full story please."

Telling Alois about the evening's events and making the blond laugh at him like a madman with doing so, the blunette paused when he came to a certain part of the story, not sure what to say.

"Uhm yeah. And then, another roommate came in,.." that was when he was interrupted by Alois. "Oh god, another freak?"

At this, Ciel felt his face stiffen, even though Alois didn't know who they were talking about, he didn't like the pure thought of Sebastian being compared to the other two. He wasn't like them.

"No. He was anything but a freak, in fact he was.." he paused there, partly to see Alois' reaction, partly because he wasn't sure what word could describe it the best. .."breathtaking." He finished, earning an doubtful look from Alois.

"What?" Was the immediately following question. Alois wasn't entirely sure if he had just gotten that right. Ciel, his best friend, the one who wouldn't even care if the hottest woman would be sitting on his lap, the one who hadn't ever been interested in anything concerning sex or women; Ciel having a crush on a guy, -

Suddenly, it made perfect sense.

Ciel was visibly uncomfortable, having to confirm it, his cheeks blushed and he looked away, staring at anything but Alois while talking. "Well, yeah, he is. And yes, it is in fact a 'he'. And his name is Sebastian and.." this was when he began to panic again. "-I acted as if I was insane and I was having a date with his roommate, goddamn, he must totally think of me as a stupid and idiotic fucker and he will never come to care about me!"

The sudden outburst even shocked Alois who wasn't easy to impress when it came to strange behavior. But right now, he could do nothing but stare at his friend in disbelief. For he had never seen Ciel having such a sudden mood swing. On the other hand, he probably just had no idea about these kinds of things at all. Alois smirked.

"Calm down, you're not a girl, nor you're pregnant, so just fucking calm down, okay? It's okay that it's a he, now that I look at you I wonder how I haven't seen it before, actually. Besides, you are an insane and idiotic fucker," He laughed. This was Alois' definition of being sensitive and caring for someone. He earned another smack.  
"Hey, stop that," the blond whined, "And then, did you talk or something?"

"No, I mean, yeah but only nonsense. I mean, I talked nonsense, not he. And then he left and they said he works at some bar on the weekend. And he said 'see you soon', that's good, isn't it?" Ciel asked, insecure.

"I guess it is", the blond answered, finding it pretty funny how Ciel was acting so differently all of a sudden. "However, what does Sebastian look like? And how old is he?"

Ciel blushed again, but now that Alois had reacted so cool, he didn't mind telling more, actually. "Well, uhm, he looks beautiful. I mean, he's tall and has black hair and such a handsome face. It's just.. I don't know. And he's 22."

Alois smirked again, even though he had no experience with men yet, talking about themes like this would always cheer him up.

"Well, you're doing it right, looking for an older one instead of going for little kids. But you don't have any idea about relationships at all, do you? And what do you plan on doing now, anyways?"

Ciel hadn't thought that far yet. But the boy wondered exactly the same. What was he going to do now? He needed to see him again. He wanted to. Even if that meant further embarrassment. He didn't care.

"I don't know, they said I could call if I wanted to see them all again. So maybe I'll just do that tomorrow.. or anytime soon", speaking it out, Ciel seriously doubted he would.

And of course, Alois noticed. "Well, since I can see it in your eyes that you'll be too shy to do that, anyways, I got a better idea. Just let me do it, it'll work out for sure."

Ciel had heard this words quite often, now. 'It'll work out; It'll be no problem' and others. And somehow, it always just got him into trouble. Still, he had never even tried to stop Alois and he certainly wouldn't try to stop him now, when there was a slight chance of him meeting Sebastian again.

All of a sudden, Alois stood up, making his way to his room. "What are you doing?" Ciel yelled, confused.

"I've got some business to attend to. I'll be back later," with that, the door was slammed shut behind Alois and Ciel was alone. He sighed, wondering what this was all about now, but deciding that watching _The Notebook_ and eating ice cream was a better way to spend time than wondering about Alois' plans. He felt like some lovesick teenage next day though, when he heard what exactly Alois had done, he didn't feel like a lovesick teenage girl anymore, at all.

He rather felt like an excited teenage girl.


End file.
